I Feel Like a Sex Symbol: Zed
by IvannaVC
Summary: Las chicas de las Liga de las Leyendas hicieron una encuesta encabezada por Lulu, para saber cuál de los campeones sería coronado como Sex Symbol oficial. Syndra, ahogada en curiosidad por su viejo amigo Zed, quiso saber más de él y su potencial con las sombras, saliendo todo estrepitosamente mal. "¡Suéltame, Maestro de la Indiferencia!" [ZedxSyndra]
**I Feel Like a Sex Symbol: Zed**

 _Holaaaa~ Traigo un One-Shot recién salido de mi cabeza (?)_

 _Zed y Syndra son simplemente OTP, también OTP y por supuesto OTP. Así tal cual._

Zed sabía que es uso de sus sombras era ilimitado. Era sólo cuestión de práctica. O eso siempre pensó. Cuándo Syndra y Lulu le preguntaron si era posible transportar objetos de gran tamaño o a una persona que no supiera controlar esos obscuros poderes, hizo aparecer frente a ellas la cabeza de una torreta y a un muy confundido Minion. Pero cuándo el Maestro de las Sombras quizo saber el motivo de su curiosidad Lulu se desesperó, asegurando que era un secreto y Syndra peinó nerviosamente sus cabellos de plata.

La Soberana Oscura aseguró que era todo obra de Lulu, y que le pidió a ella interceder pues estaba al tanto de que ella era la única persona en la liga de las legendas a quién Zed dejaba dirigirle la palabra. La sencilla explicación le pareció un burda mentira. Con el seño fruncido bajo la máscara, la inhumana voz le pidió, o más bien, le exigió una explicación.

\- Lulu está haciendo una encuesta, e-eso es todo. - Respondió con el corazón desbocado por la cercanía del Maestro de las Sombras. - Ha estado haciendo preguntas extrañas a todas las chicas, e-es cierto. - Intentó huir de la mirada carmesí del ninja, pero este la obligó a mirarlo con su mano enguantada. - ¡Es cierto Zed, hasta habló con Rek'Sai!

En ese punto, él decidió creer. Después de todo, Lulu tenía la fama de ser extraña e impertinente. Era un Yordle, y todos los yordles eran iguales... A excepción de uno, uno con gran potencial y fuerza que no permitía que lo pasaran a llevar... Apartó de su mente los recuerdos de su antiguo compañero Kennen y se enfocó en el presente. ¿Qué clase de encuesta sería esa?

Quiso preguntar más a Syndra, pero la sorprendió intentando ver por las rendijas de su máscara, aprovechando su proximidad. No supo cómo reaccionar a esto y por instinto la apartó sin delicadeza. La Soberana Oscura no era una delicada flor, pero aún así se sintió un tanto ofendida por su reacción. Ahora sabía qué respuesta le daría a Lulu. Se marchó sin despedirse ni aclarar nada en absoluto, dejándo atrás a un Zed perplejo.

\- ¡Definitivamente es un trozo de iceberg sin sentimientos! - Aseguró Syndra, molesta en su orgullo femenino. - Akali está en lo correcto, preferiría quedarme toda la eternidad con Teemo que con una roca fría e insensible. No deja que nadie mire a través de su armadura.

\- Puede que las cicatrices lo deformaran, Soberana. - Inquirió con timidez Akali. - Zed siempre fue impulsivo y brutal. No había batalla en la que no saliera con una nueva herida, esa es una posibilidad objetiva. - Syndra pensó que era lógico. Aún así sintió una punzada de celos por la joven, pues ella había podido ver su rostro algunas veces, ella en cambio, ni sus ojos conocía con claridad.

\- Bueno chicas, ¿cómo van las estadísticas? - Preguntó Sarah Fortune, quién recién llegaba. - ¿Quién es el afortunado guapetón, eh?

\- Hasta el momento, Graves, Jayce, Jarvan, Garen y Vladimir van ganando... - Le aseguró Janna, que flotaba de un lado para otro con una tabla de estadísticas en la mano. - Pero Lucian, Varus, Darius y Talon no se quedan atrás. Además de Lee Sin, que parece estar en una categoría diferente pues casi todas aseguran que les gustaría llamarlo "papi" y que las cuidara y arropara por las noches. - Una risotada general se hizo sentir en el salón, lleno de punta a punta de fatales bellezas guerreras. Esos días se perdonaron viejas rivalidades personales y entre naciones para decidir algo de suma importancia: quién podría ser coronado como el _sex symbol_ de La Liga de las Leyendas. - Todas afirman también que les encantaría tener a Gnar de mascota y a Rengar de almohada... - Nidalee reclamó desde el fondo de la sala y las chicas rieron otra vez.

\- También hay campeones fuera de la lista por carecer de humanidad, como Viktor u Maokai. - Siguió explicando la Tormenta. - Además de que Twisted Fate, Shen, Malzahar, Jhin, Corki, Swain y ahora Zed quedan fuera por cubrir sus rostros en todo momento...

\- Zilean, Yi y Gangplank están viejos... - Acotó Ahri, juguetonamente. Coqueteando con una cohibida Nidalee en una esquina privada de la sala.

\- ¡Yo quiero que Vlad beba mi sangre! - Gritó divertida Morgana, sentada en el regazo de una siempre seria Kayle.

\- Preferiría que Jayce me arrestara~ - Opinó Jinx guiñandole el ojo a Vi y a Caitlyn, que bebían en la barra. - Eso sería muy sexy, sin duda.

En ese debate se encontraban las chicas, mientras Syndra no se quitaba de la mente la mirada difusa de Zed. ¿Cómo sería su rostro? ¿Sus ojos eran carmesíes por la máscara o realmente tenían ese brillo asesino y penetrante? ¿Y las cicatrices de su cuerpo? ¿Estaba realmente deforme por las constantes batallas? Syndra brindó con Vayne por el misterio, luego con Vi por el mal, posteriormente con Caitlyn por la justicia, con Morgana por la corrupción, con Sivir por el dinero y con Lulu por el amor.

En un momento perdido esa tarde Ahri bailó sobre la mesa mientras Sona tocaba con su artilugio una hipnótica melodía. Las Yordles yacían bajo las mesas e incluso las más recistentes al alcohol (Illaoi, Miss Fortune, Vayne, Vi, Morgana, las hermanas DuCoteau, Sivir e inesperadamente Oveja) bailaron y cantaron como ebrias que estaban. Las más jovenes e inocentes, que en su vida probaron el alcohol, lloriqueaban y se besuquiaban entre ellas.

\- ¡Soy mucho menor que él! - Lloró Lux, para después besar en los labios a Shyvana, quién lloraba por ser un dragón y el un mata-dragones de la realeza.

\- ¡Soy una tabla de planchar! - Se quejó Janna, quitándose en brassier blanco. Nidalee se le tiró encima y le aseguró que no lo era, mientras la manoseaba.

Irelia y Riven se comían a besos en una esquina, a vista y paciencia de todas las demás. Se había salido todo de control, más a nadie le importaba.

Zed apuñaló a su sombra número cuarenta esa tarde, ya aburrido de practicar solo. Recordó que Syndra le prometió practicar con él cada vez que quisiera. Sonrió muy levemente bajo la máscara metálica y fue a su habitación. No estaba allí. Tampoco en el bosque, el baño, el comedor, los pasillos, o en la salida. De hecho tampoco vio a ninguna de las chicas, ni siquiera a Lulu, quién horas antes daba vueltas por toda la Liga de las Leyendas. Ya completamente seguro de que se jodería la práctica, escuchó un gemido lascivo en la salida de un cuarto secreto. Sin pensar mucho si era correcto o no espiar, se acercó solo para qje la sangre se le helara y después le hirviera con una secreta y muy perversa fantasía sexual. No pasaron ni dos segundos para darse cuenta de que no estaba solo ya. Shen reaccionó con la misma impresión. _Helado y después muy caliente._

\- Syndra... ¿Habías hecho a-lgo así antes? - Preguntó Akali entre suspiros, tocando de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de la Soberana Oscura.

\- Ni siquiera había besado antes... ¿y tú? - Akali por respuesta negó enérgicamente. Syndra le quitó la máscara, encontrando debajo un rostro casi infantil, perfecto y de labios gruesos. Comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana, pensando ambas en la persona amada y al mismo tiempo en la amiga íntima que habían encontrado.

Shen y Zed podían ser ninjas, humanos entrenados para sobrepasar las emociones y sentimientos, poniendo en prioridad la misión y el deber. Pero en ese momento eran simples hombres miserables, que agonizaban como niños al mirar una obra de arte y no poder tocarla. La excitación hizo pequeños los pantalones y las máscaras incluso. Shen fue el primero en inervenir, pero se detuvo un segundo antes de hablar.

Syndra metió las manos por los bordes del traje de Akali, tocando suaves senos y pezones duros de excitación. El Puño de la Sombra metió sus manos por debajo de la falda de la Soberana. Se deshicieron en gemidos hasta que Shen y Zed pronunciaron sus nombres al unísono. Akali se le tiró a los brazos a Shen reclamando una infinidad de cosas. Syndra, por su parte, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo sin parar de llorar.

\- ¡Sola otra vez! - Gimió lastimosamente. - ¡Pe-pero la Soberana Oscura jamás estará sola, la os-oscuridad simpre estará conmigo! - Invocó decenas de orbes, que en su ebriedad, se estrellaban con las paredes, el piso y rompían ventanas. Zed gritó su nombre y los orbes cayeron al piso reflejando su tristeza. Syndra abrazó al orbe oscuro más cercano como si de un perrito se tratara. Zed la cargó a su habitación aún sintiendo aquella baja presión. Tenía la ropa des acomodada, se entreveían sus pezones y Zed miraba libremente las bragas negras. A la mitad del trayecto Syndra se removió en un berrinche de niña huérfana.

\- ¡Suéltame, pedazo de iceberg sin sentimientos! - Le gritó, Zed le hizo caso y la dejó caer cual saco de papas pordridas. - ¡Eres un idiota, _Maestro de la Indiferencia_! - Syndra solía perder el control, pero en un contexto bastante diferente a este. Solía darles palizas a sus enemigos o medio matarlos, pero ahora solo reclamaba como una infante sin postre. En la borrachera y el enojo no había cabida para la apariencia. Su armadura se cayó en el salón y la parte de arriba de su ropa cayó con ella al piso, cuándo se levantó, tambaleante pero rápidamente, Zed _vio con sumo interés_ como rebotaron sus senos. Syndra puso sus manos en la cintura y con el pecho inflado le recriminó su falta de emociones. - ¡Por lo menos podrías demostrar que te desagrado, que amas a Shen en secreto o que te doy igual!

¿De qué habla? Un segundo... ¿¡Dijo Shen!?

\- No saques conjeturas equivocadas, Soberana. - Le dijo Zed, sin dejar de mirar su pecho, disimulando con la máscara. - Tu no me desagradas ni nada parecido.

\- ¡Pero eso me deja igual! - Chilló, perdiendo lo que le quedaba de cordura. - ¡No aclaras nada, joder! - Se le tiró a los brazos y Zed maldijo por primera vez en su vida traer puesta su gruesa armadura.

La levantó para llevarla de una vez por todas a la dichosa habitación. Pero en realidad no tenía idea de por qué exactamente la llevaba a su habitación privada, a esa hora de la noche, y borracha como estaba. Una honda y olvidada parte de él le Susurró la respuesta al oído. La persona dentro de él, aquel joven hombre buen mozo y alegre que solía ser le confesó una desvergonzada verdad. Detallando con malicia y perversión todo lo que podía hacer, y todo lo que se había estado perdiendo por dejar a un lado el sentir corporal y espiritual. Abrió y cerró la puerta una de sus sombras. Otra despejó su cama de armas y venenos. Finalmente ambas le quitaron la armadura con eficacia y rapidez, descubriendo ante Syndra un cuerpo esculpido a mano y muchas cicatrices. La chica se sentó en la cama con las piernas separadas y lo contempló en silencio acercarse, sintiendo el terror y la emoción que sentían todas las víctimas a quienes acorralaba. Cuándo Zed estuvo al alcance de su mano, ella retiró su máscara lentamente, con expectación creciente. Una vez fuera, vio un rostro Sorprendentemente hermoso y varonil, con una única cicatriz en el labio, la cuál besó antes de que él abriera sus ojos. Zed le correspondió con avidez demente, tumbándola en la cama y haciendo trizas su ropa de una cuchillada certera y peligrosa. Zed se quitó la ropa interior y abrió sus ojos en el momento justo en se adentraba en las entrañas de Syndra. El Maestro de las Sombras sintió una onda expansiva atravesarlo, lo mismo que sintió al abrir la caja que le reveló el uso de las sombras. Pero esta vez vino acompañado con un grito desgarrador de dolor, de una chica que dejaba de ser virgen en sus brazos. Syndra susurró que le dolía y Zed de inmediato salió de su interior. Olió con pesar la sangre, porque segundo antes rompió una barrera sin pedir permiso, asumiendo que su única y reticente amiga ya había vivido ese tipo de experiencias antes. Luego, _se sintió un idiota._

Besó sus labios con ternura, incapaz de pedir perdón a algo así con palabras. Ella lo abrazó con desesperación. Pero ya había estado dentro de ella, ya había provado su deliciosa estrechez cálida. Y quería más. Despacio dejándola sentir y saber lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a penetrarla. Syndra sintió otra vez el dolor, pero ahora él la besaba, le tocaba con sus manos suaves y susurraba en su oído que todo iba a estar bien. Una vez completamente dentro, Syndra se estremeció, haciendo más presión. Zed derramó un poco de su néctar en ella, pero su conocida terquedad le ordenaba que debía llegar al clímax junto a ella. Y así iba a ser.

Ella dió la señal de estar lista cuándo su cadera se movió contra él. El Maestro de las Sombras no la hizo esperar y siguió obediente el ritmo lento con el que ella empezó. Pero los gemidos que daba Syndra le hicieron saber a Zed que podía incrementar el ritmo. El orgasmo les llegó con energía oscura, que manaba de ambos. Syndra pensó que en ese punto él la ayudaría a vestirse y la dejaría en la habitación que la Liga de las Leyendas le dió sin decir una palabra, pero sorprendentemente lo que siguió al clímax fue digno de un film pornográfico de suspenso. La Soberana Oscura fue tomda de la muñecas por una sombra, mientras Zed lamía sus labios y después sus senos. Arqueó su espalda, chocando con el pecho fornido de Zed. La confusión de no saber cuál era el verdadero y la excitación que este mismo motivo le provocaba la aturdió. Zed había recordado una parte secreta y sucia de los usos que podía darle a sus clones de sombra, que ahora pondría a prueba para complacer a Syndra.

En un momento la volteó, penetrándola dulcemente, sentada en su regazo. La sombra que había estado sosteniendola, ahora la abrazaba, besaba y la tomó de las caderas para ayudarla a moverse. Nuevamente llegó al extasis en los brazos de Zed y su sombra. Sorprendida, sobre quién estaba apoyada desapareció después de darle un beso en el hombro y la persona frente a ella le sonrió con sorna.

Exhausta de cayó a los brazos del verdadero Zed, quién le correspondió dejándose caer a la cama. Pero cuando Syndra le iba a confesar su amor, Zed se esfumó como la sombra anterior. Aterrada intentó sentarse en la cama y para mirar a su alrededor, pero unos brazos fuertes detrás de ella la encadenaron a la cama.

\- ¿Qué me ibas a decir? - Le Susurró en el oído. Syndra enmudeció, decidida a decirle sólo al verdadero Zed lo que sentía. Pensó en el debate de esa tarde y roja decidió que sin duda alguna, el único que merecía el puesto de _sex symbol_ sería Zed, el Maestro de las Sombras, con su habilidad de multiplicarse a si mismo y paralizarla con su mirada completamente carmesí.


End file.
